The Bond of Life
by Skapie
Summary: Everything went well at St Vladimir Academy, but after Lissa was kidnapped by one of their most trusted friends who turned Strigoi, it is up to the best guardians, Rose and Dimitri, to save her. But as they travel to the city of love, things get a little out of hand for the two Dhampirs. They start to go their own ways with the rescue mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

'Christian! Are you trying to make me sick?' I heard Lissa scream. We were sitting in the throne room in the middle of the night, or the middle of the day. Christian was telling us a gross ghost story. I knew that it would send a chill down Lissa's spine. But to me, it was just another story. 'Do you really think I would do that?' Christian laughed. I chuckled with him and saw Lissa with a serious look on her face, but she started to laugh with us. I heard someone coming. 'Someone's coming,' I whispered, 'Hide!' Lissa and I jumped up and rang behind the throne. Christian ran behind a plant. It was just Mia.

'I've got an idea,' Lissa whispered. I nod and took my phone out. I texted Christian about our plan. Mia was walking slowly, not lifting a foot. I saw Christian getting his flames ready. I take out my stake and Lissa was getting her water ready. 'On three, one,' I whispered. 'Two,' Lissa whispered. 'Three,' Christian screamed. We jump right in front of her. 'Strigoi attack!' we all yelled. She screamed and fell to the ground. She was gasping for breath. We all laughed and Lissa helped her up. 'You scared the hell out of me,' she said. We just kept laughing and sooner than later, Mia started to laugh along. That's when we heard a voice. 'What are you doing up this late?' the voice asked.

We all froze and there was a long silence. That is when he broke the silence. 'You all have to be in bed.' 'Aww, Comrade. We're just having some fun. Why don't you join us?' I say. Dimitri just smiled. 'Now Roza, you know that you're not allowed to be up this late,' he said. I wrap my arms around his neck. 'Pretty please,' I say in my best little girl voice. I pouted and flashed my puppy eyes at him. He just laughed. I knew he what he was thinking. 'Well it was worth a try,' I laughed as he kissed my forehead. 'Now, back to bed,' he said. I walked back to Lissa and hooked my arm around her. 'But I don't wanna!' I say. I heard Lissa chuckle. 'Well then,' he said, 'we'll just have to do this he hard way!' He runs to me and I immediately unhook from Lissa and run. Dimitri grabs me from behind and pulls me in a tight bear hug. I kick my legs rapidly and laughing. 'Stranger danger, stranger danger!' I yell playfully.

'What's going on here?' another voice said. 'Dammit,' I whispered. I see Christian and Mia quickly running away. Headmistress Kirova! 'Belikov, Hathaway!' another voice said. This time, Dimitri quickly let me fall. I fall to my knees and quickly stand up and dust myself off. 'Explain to me what this is!' Hans demanded. Once again, Dimitri took the blow. 'Sir, I was the one that-' 'Save it, Belikov!' Kirova yelled. 'I will deal with the two of you tommrow!' She turned around and walked back to her room, but Hans stayed for a while longer. 'I expect more from you, Belikov,' he said before he walked away. I ignored Dimitri as I walked away. It was all my fault. He tried to help me, and for that he got in trouble.

I started to jog because I was getting cold and ran through the sun all the way to my dorm that I shared with Lissa.

**Lissa POV**

I felt sorry for Rose and Dimitri. I got out the trouble because I was the princess. I walked to Dimitri and putted my hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry,' I said softly, 'I'll go talk to her.' And with that and ran after her. I took my shortcut out the sun and looked out the window. I could see our dorm from here and I saw Rose through the window. She was taking deep breaths and massaging her temples. I feared the worst and ran as fast as I could.

I ran and hit the door. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. 'Rose, open up!' I yelled, knocking hard on the door. After ten minutes, she didn't answer, so I decided to go through the window. I grabbed something to hide under and ran to the other side of the school. Luckily, our dorm was on the first floor so I didn't have to climb. Before I jumped through, I heard a sound. There was no time to see what it was, so I quickly jumped through. Rose was under her covers, snoring. She looked so sweet. I bet Dimitri would say the same. I heard a soft voice behind me. 'Vasilisa Dragomir,' the voice said. I turned around and saw a Strigoi. I almost fell over something as I walked back.

'It's an honour to meet you, princess. And sure enough, the leader would be too,' he said as he launched at me. I screamed so hard that Rose jumped up with her stake in her hand. She stood right in front of me and fell to the ground with the Strigoi. 'Lissa, run! Go get Dimitri!' She yelled. I refused, but two more Strigoi came through the window. 'Lissa, go!' she yelled. I nod and ran away. While I was running I was screaming: 'Strigoi attack! Strigoi attack!' I heard the alarm and ran faster. I saw Dimitri bursting through the doors and looking for me. I run into his arms a gasp for air. 'Where's Roza?' he asked. 'In our dorm. She's fighting off three Strigoi and demanded me to find you,' I said hastily. Two Strigoi ran up to us and Dimitri staked them, not breaking a sweat. I saw Hans in the throne room. He looked up and had a questioning look on his face. He shrugged and I stood up properly. He grabbed my arm and took me to the safest place there is in St. Vladimir's. Underground. We ran down to an elevator and quickly go down.

**Rose POV**

I just killed three Strigoi and went to find Lissa and Dimitri. I knew where they were. I ran and saw Hans. He looked like he could use a hand so I jumped down and helped him. After the first wave of Strigoi was killed, Hans ordered me to go find Lissa. While I ran to the elevator. The door opened and Lissa and Dimitri ran out. 'What happened,' I asked immediately. 'Strigoi has invaded the underground centre,' Lissa said. That's when five Strigoi run up to us, but stopped right in front of us. 'Give us the princess, guardians. And we will spare your life!' one said. I gave him a death glare and he just laughed.

'Suit yourself,' he said as he tried to launch at her. I just staked him. Dimitri and I just grew apart and we forgot about Lissa, until we heard a scream behind us. We looked behind us and saw how far we spread from each other. And then we saw a Strigoi's arm around Lissa with a rope in his other hand that lead through the now broken roof. She was kicking rapidly and tried to get free, but it was no use. The rope rose. I ran as quickly as I could and launched at them. I had him around his chest, but he punched me in my stomach and I fall to the ground. I hit my back hard and screamed in pain as I landed on the rubble. I was out cold when Dimitri ran to me and checked if I was okay while the other Strigoi ran away. I didn't care if I was dying or not. My best friend was just kidnapped by Strigoi!


	2. Chapter 2

**3 reviews, four follows and two favs. Not bad for my first fanfic**

**I have noticed in the first chapter is that readers are confused where they are. I will try to fix it as soon as I can.**

**I will try to update as soon as I can, but there is a lot of pressure about the tests I have to write. So don't kill me if I take too long to update.**

**Disclaimer****: Sadly, I don't own VA, but it's never too late**

**Dimitri POV**

I ran over to Roza while the other Strigoi ran away. 'Roza, Roza are you okay?' I saw her out cold. I checked her pols. She's fine, but when she wakes up to find that her best friend was kidnapped by Strigoi, it will be hell for her. I looked around to see if everything was clear. Just a few dead Strigoi bodies here and there. I saw a fire in the corner and knew it was Christian's. I picked up Rose and turned around the corner when I see Christian with Hans wounded next to him. 'Where's Lissa?' he asked. I just took a deep breath and stared at the floor. 'She…she…she was kidnapped by the Strigoi!' I said. Christian looked like he could pass out, Mia came up stairs and her knees went numb, but Hans showed no emotion. 'We have to tell Kirova,' he managed to say. Christian came back to reality and looked at Hans. 'Yes… yes we should,' he said while he dragged Hans away. I took Rose to my room and laid her down on my bed. I immediately dialled a nurse.

After I hung up, I went to the kitchen and drank some water. I just stared at Rose until I heard a knock. I opened up and saw a Moroi nurse. 'Is this where Rose Hathaway lives?' she asked. I shook my head and guided her to Rose. She started her inspection on her. 'Well she has a broken leg and her breathing is slow, but she will be fine in the next few days. Just give her these,' she said while she handed me a bottle of pills. 'Pain killers. For her back,' she said. She smiled and walked out. I looked at the bottle and placed it in my pocket. I decided to take her back to her room and let her rest there while I help the others. I laid her on her bed and putted her pills on her bedside table. I walk down the hall and saw Kirova. I walked to her and stood next to her while she stared at the hallway. 'Where is Hathaway?' she asked. 'In her room, resting,' I said. 'I think she would need all the rest she can get,' she said, 'we need her to help us to rescue the princess.'

I agreed. She had the bond with Lissa since the crash, so she could help us with the whole mission. 'Does a few days work?' I asked. 'You'll have to discuss that with Hans,' she said softly. I nod and looked for Hans. It didn't take much time to find him in his room with the same nurse. 'Well, Sir. I think you'll be fine, just don't put too much pressure on that leg,' she said with a cheerful smile, 'just use these and that leg will feel better in like a month or so.' She gives him the same Pain Killers that she gave to me. She left the room not noticing me. I just ignored her and sat in a chair right in front of him.

'Belikov, just the guardian I was looking for!' he yelled, 'is Hathaway okay?' 'She's resting in her room. I just wanted to ask if it's okay is she could rest for a few days.' I ask. 'Sure, she has to have all the energy she can get. Because of the bond she has with Lissa, she is the best option of communication we have!' he said. I nod. But I knew that she would panic knowing that her best friend, her responsibility is in the hands of the Strigoi. 'I'll give you an update after she wakes up,' he said, signalling me away for some peace. I quickly stand up and walk back to my room. I just hope that she and Lissa are alright.

**Lissa POV**

A blindfold was around my eyes, but the smell of salt gave me an idea where I was. I was maybe in the middle of the ocean or in a salt factory. I heard footsteps from a distance and panicked. 'Don't be scared, Vasilisa, we won't hurt you,' a voice said, 'Forgive me of the blindfold, but I have seen you in action with… what was her name again? Lily, Daisy, Lavender, Violet-' 'Rose!' I blurt out. The way he talked about my best friend was making me sick. The way he laughed when he forgot her name. 'O right. Sorry, I forget over the track of time. But what I didn't forget was how she fell after I punched her in the stomach and how she screamed in pain. O her scream was music to my ears. It sounded like every victim that I killed,' he said. Everything went silent. 'O, sorry. You might not remember me,' he said. Remember? Do I know this guy? 'Here, let me take that silly blindfold off,' he said as he pulled the blindfold off. He was tall and slim and about the same age as Andre. He had blond hair sticking in all directions. I looked at him confused and he just laughed. 'Don't you remember? I'm Jackson, Andre's friend!' he yelled in excitement. I was shocked to see what stage he was in. I slowly remember the times I saw him. Every time I had Rose over, he had to invite Jackson. He even dated Rose for a short period of time. But she broke up with him; at least that is what everybody thinks. 'Why?' I said, 'why would you do this to your own friend's blood?' He grabbed a chair and sat in front of me.

'Well, after the crash, I couldn't bear to look at you because you resemble your brother. So I ran away from the school a year before you. Instead of begin caught like you two, I was bitten by a Strigoi and now, well now I own a ship and I am the leader of the biggest Strigoi group located in Paris,' he said. He said it like he achieved something in life. He thinks it's the best thing ever. 'But there is one thing in life I still don't have. A special ability that can save people from the brink of death. And I don't see anyone that has that type of ability. So…' 'You want to kill me and take the magic of spirit away from me,' I said. 'That about sums it up, though I think ability is more appropriate. We are not in Harry Potter now are we?' he asked sarcastically with a grin on his face, flashing his fangs at me.

'Well not exactly, the thing is, that I don't want to do you any harm,' he said, 'seeing that you are my friends only sibling and last of the Dragomir line.' He stood up from his chair. 'That is why I have the best solution, you remember Katy, right?' he asked. Katy. His Dhampir sister. I still wonder why she isn't a Moroi like her mother or father. She was one of the best guardians next to Rose and Dimitri. 'Yeah, I remember her. She decided to run away with us until she was caught,' I said. He smiled again. 'Well, I see you don't lose track of time do you?' he asked as he opened the door. A young girl with curly black hair fell to the ground. A rope was tied around her wrists and ankles. I looked in shock as another Strigoi yanks her up. 'How dare you do that to your own sister?' I scold.

'Lissa, is that you?' Katy asked. She was fragile. The poor girl doesn't know what is happening. Her own brother is Strigoi and kidnapped her. Who does that? 'Katy, it's going to be okay,' I said quietly. The Strigoi untied the ropes around her ankles and wrists and se comes running to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts to cry. She is so scared. Just like I was when we crashed and I saw Rose dead. The little Dhampir stands up and wipes away her tears. 'Katy, I heard that you are better in your science,' Jackson says. She turns around and faces him. 'Whatever you want with me, I won't do it, evil blood sucking vampire!' she yells. I almost fall out of my chair with shock. Jackson gave her a death glare before walking up to her. 'I don't care about what you want; I care about what I want!' He yelled. He was still a foot away when Katy launched at him and started to attack him.

She bruised him pretty badly, but it was nothing after he bit her. She froze and fell to the ground. Luckily, she wasn't turned to Strigoi, but her own brother drank her blood. 'Now you know not to mess with your brother!' He yelled as his wiped his bloody nose, 'Do I make myself clear?' She didn't react. She was shivering. Another Strigoi picked her up and took her back through the door she came. He shot his next death glare at me. 'I don't think I won't do the same to you, princess!' he said. He called in another Strigoi to sedate me. As he did, my eyes went shut. But in my last whisper, I said: 'Go to hell.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I don't want to sound needy or anything, but I seriously need more reviews. I'm still stuck at 3. More reviews means more viewers means more stories.**

**Anyway. I have worked on this dreamt about this chapter for a long time, so I think you would find it a little more interesting.**

**I decided to post a chapter every Sunday, so you can think of what will happen next. And I decided to make a Divergent fanfic, but that will be later. Maybe after this story.**

**Disclaimer****: If I find a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, than I would buy VA from Richelle Mead, but until then, I don't own VA.**

**Rose POV**

I wake up in our messy room. I don't remember what happened last time. I just remembered Headmistress Kirova and Hans ratting us out and running back to the room. But I had the strangest dream of a Strigoi who looked familiar kidnapping Lissa. 'Lissa, are you awake?' I ask, since it was the middle of the day… I think. 'I had the strangest dream. You were kidnapped by…' I wince in pain of my back while I sit up. I look at my clock. 23:07? How could it be? I look next the clock and saw Pain Killers. It might be Lissa's, so I decide to wake her up. I stand up and fall down. I wince again and turn around to see my leg bandaged. I heard footsteps coming closer. It might be Lissa's. But instead, Mia comes running in.

'Rose,' she says as she helps me back in bed. 'What the hell is happening?' I ask. She sighs. Just before she spoke, Dimitri stands at the door. 'Roza!' he yells in excitement and gives me a hug. 'Dimitri, what's going on?' I ask again. I saw the look in his eyes. It was too painful. 'There was an attack,' Mia started, 'and they…they kidnapped Lissa.' My heartbeats speed up. My breaths were short and my hands start to sweat. I lay back down on my bed. My eyes to tear up. Now I can just imagine what they are doing to her. That's when my breathing was normal and so were my heartbeats. I open my eyes and find myself behind bars. I'm looking through Lissa's eyes. I guess it was just instinct or something since this was a lot of pressure. Across the cell was a girl lying on her bed with blood dripping down her neck. 'Katy,' she whispers. The girls head rises slowly. I feel someone rubbing my arm. 'Katy?' I asked. 'Who's Katy?' Mia asked. 'One of the other guardians that went missing,' I heard Dimitri explain. Katy slowly sits up and looks through the bars. 'What are we going to do?' she asked. 'Calm yourself, Katy. We will get Jackson sooner or later,' Lissa said.

I heard footsteps coming closer. When I saw Jackson as a Strogoi, I lose my breath. 'Roza?' Dimitri asked. Jackson just laughed. 'Hello Katy, hello Lissa… and hello Rose,' he said. On the inside, I was yelling, but outside, I was just shocked. I just needed to talk to him. Before I try to kill him and accidentally hurt Mia. 'How did you?' I asked. 'I can see when you're using the bond. It is pretty obvious,' he said with an evil snicker. 'And the way I can speak to you, no one knows,' he said, 'but what I do know is that it drains your energy faster.' It was true; I was getting tired after I woke up like five minutes ago. 'When I get my hands on you, I will...'

He takes out a very bright light that seemingly only affects Dhampir. He continues. I have lost the ability to talk to him and my eyes were burning up. I was exhausted. 'I'm sorry, Rosemarie, but our time is up. Until next time,' he said as he brings it closer. This time, my eyes were temporarily blind and my mind was in pain so I screamed. All my energy was out and my head hurts. This was too much for me to handle. I feel Mia keeping me still since I was moving around with my eyes covered and I was sitting up straight. She calls Dimitri for help. The next moment, I was out cold… again. But just for a few seconds.

When I wake up again, I had a headache worse than a brain freeze on a cold day. I tried to keep calm, but I keep on playing the memory in my mind. My old boyfriend has my best friend and his own sibling in his custody. 'Rose, are you okay?' Mia asked. My eyelids were getting heavy since all my energy was gone. 'Comrade?' I ask. I was actually stupid since I saw that he wasn't there. 'He ran out after your painful screaming,' she said softly. And to think, I thought she was killing the innocent animals. Even Oscar. But at moments like these, she is a real friend. 'Thank you,' I whisper. She smiles. 'What happened?' she asks while she combs the tangles out of my hair. 'I saw,' I paused for a moment when another memory flashed in my mind. The day he broke up with me, I mean the day I broke up with him. I was just in tears and I couldn't think straight. I stayed in the dorm on purpose. Only Lissa knew that I wasn't sick. I just spend my day crying and eating chocolate ice cream. All the tissues were from the tears I dried but I told everyone I had a bad case of St Vlads Killer Sneeze. 'He had a really bright light. And he could talk to me. It was like I was there. And Katy. O poor Katy. She was so weak after her own brother bit her,' I explain. Dimitri comes in and sighs in relief. 'Roza, you scared me for a moment,' he said as he sat next to Mia. His hands entwined with mine and the heat rushed to my cold hand. 'Are you kidding me? The great and powerful Dimitri Belikov who is not scared of anything, got scared of me!' I laugh. Mia started to laugh along. 'No, I'm scared of losing you,' he said as he leaned closer and kissed me. 'You know you just admitted that you are scared, right?' I laughed. He laughed as he kissed me again. 'And you know that I love you so much that I can't imagine life without you, so that is the reason I got scared,' he said. He stands up and walks to the open window and closes it.

I sit up straight slowly and grab the little bottle of pills. 'Dude, there is no winning for you in this conversation,' I said as I took out one pill and stare at it. 'This is your idea of a conversation,' he said softly. A small smile creeps on his face after a long silence. 'That's what I thought,' he said. It's so funny; he is using my own lines against me. The day he founded Lissa and I. The day I fell madly in love with him. 'Hey, that's my line, get your own,' I yell. He just laughs. 'Can we get back to the point? You can continue with your yucky lovey dovey stuff later!' Mia yelled. I read the description on the bottle. 'Lissa is fine, she just smells like salt and fish,' I say.

Everybody was quiet for a moment. 'Well I need to go to the bathroom,' I said, pushing myself up. Mia quickly runs out the room. After she left, Dimitri sat next to me. 'So what did you see?' he asks. I just sigh. I never told him about Jackson. In fact, I told him I never dated anyone before in my life! So my only option is cover that lie with another lie. 'I saw Katy. She was still a Dhampir, but she was so weak cause of the Strigoi. They must have used her as a feeder,' I say. Yes! This was going well. He will never know who the Strigoi is! 'And who was the leader?' he asks. Dammit. So close. I was so close to drop this act now. I never wanted to lie, but I wanted him to think that there was no other guy better than him.

Well, I can tell him it's Jackson. He knows he was Andre's friend. 'Roza,' he said as he interrupted me from my thoughts. 'O, sorry! Just thinking,' I say softly. His arm wraps around my bare shoulders. He gives me one of his loving smiles. O how I hate it when I have to look at that smile and have to lie to him. 'Take your time, Roza. This was hard for you so you don't need to rush,' he said as he kisses my temple. Well this is just going great! 'It's Jackson,' I say softly. He takes back is arm and his smile fades into a serious look.

This was not good at all.

**I have a lot of pressure this week, since I have to do assessments and write tests this week, so I might post the next chapter later than usual.**

**Please review! And remember, more reviews means more viewers means more stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on guys, don't let me down like this! I only gotten two reviews, (thank you joane and shayna111) but that only makes like 5 reviews. Don't be afraid to review me, I won't bite.**

**All my hard work is done and now I can write with ease. So I will update as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, but I do own the secret facility, Katy and Jackson.**

**Lissa POV**

After Jackson turned off the light, he looked at Katy. She was cowering in a corner. For a guardian, she was really scared, but not just for any Strigoi, her own brother. 'Hey Kate, what are you scared of?' he asked, 'I may look different, but I am still your loving brother who still cares about you!' She shakes her head. 'Leave her alone, can't you see you done enough damage!' I yell. He walked up to me and grabbed me around my throat. He held me up high and in the corner of my eye, I see Katy's head gone between her knees. 'I can talk to her the way I want to,' he hissed, 'and just cause you're here doesn't mean that you can give me orders. I am the leader and I give the orders,' he said as he let me fall to the ground. He really has a problem when he sees a girl's face on the rock hard floor.

I was coughing and gasping for air as I sat on my knees I watch as he opened the cage door and pulled Katy up so that they met each other's eyes. 'Katy, I need your help, well, we need your help,' he said as another Strigoi comes in. It was a beautiful Strigoi, first time I ever said that, she had long black hair and was wearing a black dress with black high heels. Just like Rose at the Equinox Dance. 'Who is this?' I ask. They all stare at me. Katy with scared eyes, Jackson with a death glare and the woman with evil eyes. 'This is a family business, Vasilisa, now leave us at bay,' the woman yelled. With one swift move of her hand, I rise up and hit the wall hard.

'Katy, this is Nicole, your sister-in-law,' Jackson says as Nicole waves. Katy managed to break free and again launched for her brother. She tries to break free of this hell. She is a little survivor. She would do anything to protect the Moroi and Dhampir race. Jackson didn't bite her again, but he still fought her. It was like she is stronger after that bite. Nicole just gave an evil snicker and walked to me. She was apparently Moroi, so with another swift move I was up in the air. Water appears out of nowhere and form arms. One kept me still while the other one was chocking me. 'Katherine, get off of him now,' she yells. She looks up to see the sight of me trying to break free. She gasps. 'Or the princess will have an unpleasant death,' she hisses. Jackson pushes her off and she flies to the other side of the room.

Nicole laughed in delight and walked to Katy. 'That's a good girl,' she says as she patted her head. The next moment, the water disappears and I land on my feet. I had enough of Jackson. And now, he is already married. Dimitri is his age and he didn't marry anyone. I walked to him and grabbed his arm tightly. His skin is cold and his eyes were pure evil. 'You have no right to treat people that way. She is of your own blood and-' He grabbed my arm tightly and he leaned towards my neck. 'Princess, I warned you about your behaviour. Now you'll learn the hard way,' he said. I knew he was going to bite me, but before he did, Katy yelled: 'No, wait!' She stands up and limps toward us. 'If you want to drink someone's blood, drink mine instead.' He let's go of his grip and slowly walks towards Katy. 'Are you sure, you're still recovering from you last bite,' he said as his long fingers stroke her neck where he had bit her.

She didn't even have time to speak. He plunged his fangs into her neck. But after a few seconds, she falls. I quickly catch her. Nicole stared at us while she walked out with Jackson. O how I wished he suffered now.

**Dimitri POV**

I was still confused. Jackson, a Strigoi? And what was Katy doing there? Is she helping him? Only one person knows that and it's my Roza. 'Roza, this doesn't make any sense,' I start, 'I mean, how can Jackson be a leader in just two years. Usually it takes a Strigoi a lot longer to be so superior.' I stand up and start to walk around the room. 'I know, Comrade,' she says softly, 'it's just that, I saw him. He was so strong. He could talk to me and he knew what I was saying.' She buries her head in her hands. 'This is all so stressful. Why couldn't it be me? This is all my fault,' she says. I knew it. Every time something bad happened to her or the one she loves, she always blames herself. I sit next to her and start to rub her back.

'No it's not, Roza,' I say. Then Mia comes running in with crutches. 'I had these when I broke my leg, so I think you need these more than I do,' she says as she passes her the crutches, 'just don't break anyone's nose with it. Rose carefully stands up and starts to walk with the crutches. It was hard at first since she never broken her leg before. But after a few tries, she was walking like she broke her leg every month. She goes to the bathroom leaving Mia and I in her room. 'So what do we have about Lissa?' Mia asks. 'We know who kidnapped her, and we know that they have a new weapon that affects Dhampirs, but other than that, nothing,' I say. Mia takes the box of pills and reads the description. 'So how are things with you and Rose?' she asks, trying to sound casual. 'O great, great,' I say. We were heading off topic. She still misses Aaron so much. She would be lonely if it weren't for Lissa and Roza. But that doesn't mean that we need to get off topic. 'I wish I had someone who loved me as much as you,' she said. She stares down on the floor and kept playing with a bracelet.

I wish she stopped talking about it. For the last few days, Roza wasn't herself. She'd been acting strange. Just before I got back on topic, Roza came through the doors. 'Hey Mia, can you help me?' she asks, 'I'm can't find my stake anywhere.' Mia was immediately by her side. 'Sure I will,' she said as the two girls left the room. I decided to tell Hans what was going on. I quickly walk to him, only to bumping into the nurse again. 'O, sorry,' she said. When her eyes met mine, she smiled again. 'O, it's you. I seem to be bumping into you.' 'No, its fine,' I said, 'I cross paths with the same people every time.' She wipes a strand of her red hair away from her face and tucks it behind her ears. 'Me too, but now it's for a good reason,' she said.

Had she done this before? Cross paths with random strangers? Her smile got brighter. 'O don't think of it like that,' she laughed, 'I cross paths with people a bunch of times. I travel around the world and I never see where I'm going. But I was in Russia, and I never bumped into you.' She took a step closer. 'Why don't we go out to dinner sometime? I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind if you have dinner with a Moroi nurse,' she whispered. I push her away. 'I don't think it's the appropriate time for that, miss, I…' 'Call me Kim,' she said as she walked away. I hoped Roza didn't see this. I quickly walk away to Hans's room. He was reading a book about war. I clear my throat so that I can get his attention.

'Belikov, any news about Hathaway?' he asked immediately. 'She woke up a half hour ago,' I said, 'and we also have information about Lissa.' He closed his book and threw it to a corner. 'Shoot,' he said. 'Well, Lissa is somewhere where it smells like salt and fish,' I started, 'and we know her kidnapper.' 'And who is it?' he asked hastily. 'Jackson,' I murmured. 'Jackson? You mean that Moroi kid who disappeared same time as Hathaway and Lissa?' he asked. I nod. 'Well, this is not good,' he said, 'he was one of the best compulsion users and earth weavers we ever seen.' Everything went silent for a while.

'Anything else?' he asked, breaking the silence. 'Well, there was someone else there,' I said. I remembered how Katy and my Roza usually trained with each other before Katy disappeared. They were like little girls training for a pageant, except with more blood and killing. I saw the look on Hans's face. He was more curious than ever. 'And who is it?' he asked. In a distance, I hear Roza screaming: 'Found it!' I couldn't help but smile. 'Belikov!' Hans yelled, pulling me back to reality, 'You have to stay focused! This is very important!' after he calmed down, he sat up straight. 'Who was it?' he asked again. 'Katy,' I said softly. 'Slone?' he asked, 'Katy Slone? Isn't she that Jackson's Dhampir sister?' I nod, 'One of the best guardians here,' I say softly, 'disappeared a few months ago.' He shook his head in disappointment. 'And now she is working with the Strigoi,' he whispered, 'but is she Strigoi?' I shrugged. If she was Strigoi, she would be invincible after all the training I gavce her, but if she wasn't and she was working for them, she would still be powerful, but not powerful enough to kill any of us. 'Good, anything else?' he asked.

'Jackson was able to communicate with Rose,' I said, 'and he has a new powerful weapon that affects Dhampir.' Hans's eyes grew wide. I knew this was not good. It was just getting worse. The Strigoi are getting stronger by the minute. New weapons, ability to communicate with Rose. We had to be on our toes. 'This is just great!' he yelled, 'the Strigoi are growing stronger and we are growing weaker. It's supposed to be the other way around!' He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'This is harder than we thought,' he said as he searched for his book. He forgot that he threw it to the corner. 'That is all, Belikov, you may leave,' he said. I nod and left the room silently. I quickly went to my room. With the Strigoi growing stronger and Lissa kidnapped, we were in huge trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still five reviews. And for that you will be punished. I will keep this chapter and post the next chapter in two weeks. Unless you review more.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own VA**

**Nicole POV**

I was sitting on a leather couch. Jackson was outside the room, talking on the phone. I can't wait to tell him my plan. But I had a strange feeling about this. Seeing Katy, getting brutally injured by her brother, and I stand there and do the same to Vasilisa. Except, I wouldn't dare of touching the princess, she might use the opposite of spirit and drain the life out of me. Vasilisa is a powerful Moroi and would do anything that would set her free. Maybe I should treat her like one of my many victims. 'If this goes wrong, I will personally rip your head off and let you watch in despair as the many wolves I have in storage eat your body and then your head!' Jackson yelled as he hung up. This was it. Here goes nothing. He comes bursting through the doors, filled with anger. 'Jackson, I…'

'Now is not a good time, Nicky,' he yelled, 'I have to go to Grenoble for a problem. Apparently, those idiots didn't read the fine print on the contract that I gave them.' He quickly took his coat, his sunglasses, his briefcase and his hat. He disguises himself as a man late for a very important meeting. 'I will be gone for a few days. Try to get my dear sister to aid us. If we want this plan to work, than we need her,' he said as he gave me a quick kiss goodbye. 'Love you!' he yelled as he left the room. There was just an odd silence for a while. I decided to take out my phone and call the idiot to distract Jackson. I needed more time for my plan to work

After the phone call, I went back to Vasilisa and Katy. Katy was still in Vasilisa's arms, but they moved from their original spot. When Vasilisa spots me, she pulls Katy tighter. 'It's bad enough that your husband is trying to kill his own sister, but I won't let you do it to her!' she yelled. I walk closer, every step I took, Vasilisa's grip grew tighter. 'I am not here to hurt you, Vasilisa,' I say as I sit across them, 'I am only one for words.' She gave me a death glare. 'You almost killed me. Is that your way of speaking to another person?' she asks. I had to use all my strength not to do it again.

'Vasilisa, I won't hurt you,' I say softly, 'I just want to talk.' Her grip loosens. A sure sign that she is listening to me. 'Fine, I will listen, but that doesn't mean I trust you,' she said. I gave her a small smile. 'You see, Jackson wants all the power he can get. He already has the money, the strength and the army, but what he really needs is power. A power only wielded by three Moroi. You, Vladimir and Miss Karp,' I explain. 'You know Miss Karp?' she asks in confusion. I nod. 'Jackson has told me many stories of her adventures, and one day, people will say the same about you. Yet she didn't have a shadow kissed guardian like you and Vladimir. You have your Rose, and he has his Anna.'

Her eyes darken as she thinks. 'I will never hurt you or Katy,' I say with a sweet smile. I need to gain her trust so that she feels more comfortable. 'I promise with all my heart, even if I am Strigoi. One must sometimes trust the enemy, even if it is for a short period of time.' Her eyes lit up. I stand up and dust myself off. 'Come; let us find a more suitable room for us to speak and for Katherine to rest,' I say as I offer my hand. It took time for Vasilisa to think, but in the end, she graps my hand tightly and pulls Katy and herself up. I give her a small smile and she flashes one back.

**Rose POV**

I just founded my stake under all the rubble. Mia guided me to the room, that's when we bump into a Moroi nurse with red hair. 'Sorry, I seem to be bumping in everyone today,' she says, not daring to look up. 'No problem, it's fine,' I say. The moment she hears me voice, her head rises up. 'O so you're the famous Rose Hathaway that I heard about?' she asks. It was more a statement than a question. 'Yes,' I say. 'That guardian of yours is a fine man indeed. I was wondering if it's fine if he took me out to dinner sometime,' she says. O great. She is another one of those head over heels for Dimitri girls. 'This is no time for tea parties. This is a serious matter,' I said flatly as I limp away with Mia. I could hear her growl and mumble. As Mia opened the door, I quickly limp over to my bed and fall. I throw the crutches to the other side of the room. 'You will need some rest,' Mia said. I didn't even hear her. I was too busy fake snoring. She just laughs. Then I start to mumble. 'O yes, Ginger Bread Man, I will eat one of your legs.' She laughs loudly. 'You always think about food,' she laughed. 'Shut up, Broccoli, I'm trying to tan here!' I said. She just continues to laugh.

'Fine! I will see if there is anything to eat!' She yells as she slips away. I just laugh and sit straight, though the pain in my back is still killing me. I look on my bedside table for the pills. Lissa told me never drink a pill before you eat, so I will see what she brings me. Hopefully something sweet and juicy, like jelly doughnuts. I wonder if there is some of them left. I wonder if there are even jelly doughnuts. Unless the Strigoi stole all of them, then I will be killing them for two reasons. I try to see if I can communicate with Lissa again, so I lie there and stare at the roof. I close my eyes for one minute and when I open them, a young Strigoi is in front of me. I thought it was really with me, that's when I realised she was with Lissa. 'Come; let us find a more suitable room for us to speak and for Katherine to rest,' she says as she helps Lissa up.

She was staring down at Katy with fresh blood dripping down her neck. 'She will be fine, Vasilisa,' the Strigoi says. 'I still don't understand; why are you so nice to me when a minute earlier you wanted to kill me?' Lissa asks. She sighs. 'It was the only way to get Katy off of Jackson,' she whispers. I just couldn't believe it. A Strigoi? Nice? They enter a royal purple room filled with silver ornaments. 'Katy can lie down on the couch on the other side of the room,' she says while she makes herself comfortable on a red leather couch. Lissa sits across her, but still stares down on the floor. 'Can you explain to me what is going on now?' she asks finally. Nicole just laughed. 'Vasilisa, everything will be answered in due time. All I can say now that you will be the hero of the Strigoi that are in Paris, or better yet, in the whole world,' she said. If this goes as plan, not only Moroi and Dhampir will die, but every other living thing on earth.

'I won't do anything until you tell me what you want me for!' Lissa yelled. I could see the in the woman's eyes that she wanted to hurt her badly. Yet she was still calm. 'If I can, I could,' she said through her teeth. Lissa stood up and walked over to Katy. 'So, tell me more about Rose.' the woman said. Lissa ignored her. 'Vasilisa, are you listening to me?' she asked. Lissa looked over her shoulder. 'If I could, I would,' she said, quoting the Strigoi. Now she crossed the line. Any moment now, the Strigoi will jump on her and turn her now. And I was right. The Strigoi launched at Lissa and was now on top of her. Lissa always tried to get the information what she wants out of people, but with the Strigoi, not so much.

'I just had about enough of you, and now, I will let this plan work my way,' she said as she was about to bite her. 'Here we go,' Mia said in a perky voice. She interrupted me and now I won't know if Lissa will turn Strigoi or not. I shoot up straight and stared at her. It was like she could read my face expressions. 'What's wrong?' she asked. I didn't say anything, because I knew she would figure it out. 'Lissa…' she trails off and let's go of the plate with a slice of cake on it. I nod. She shakes her head. 'We have to find Dimitri,' she said while she gives me the crutches. After I got comfortable, Mia and I make our way to Dimitri's room. We were right in front of his door, when Christian shows up. 'Rose,' he said as he gave me a hug. I wince in pain and he let's go. 'Sorry,' he said softly, 'have you heard anything about Lissa?' I just sigh. How can I tell him that the only good thing in his life may or may not be a Strigoi? Everyone is trusting me to get her back. The only thing I know is that they are on their way to Paris. 'Well…we know that she is going to Paris,' I said. He sighs. 'That's so far away, how can they travel so fast?' he asks. 'Well they are Strigoi,' I said, trying to light the mood, but it didn't work. All I got was a death glare from Christian. I ignored it and knocked on Dimitri's door.


End file.
